


Investigate Love

by Ireneforlife



Category: EXID (Band), EXO (Band)
Genre: Acting, Adventure & Romance, Blood and Violence, Cold hearted, Crime Scenes, Cute, Discovery, EXO - Freeform, F/M, Hurt Park Chanyeol, Investigations, Kidnapping, Killing, Kissing, Love, Mystery Stories, Oh Sehun - Freeform, Paranormal Investigators, Rape, Romance, Serial Killers, Violence, exid - Freeform, park jeonghwa - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-20 15:30:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19994512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ireneforlife/pseuds/Ireneforlife
Summary: "I should've fallen for you... but my heart...has fallen for him."





	Investigate Love

Main character 

< Park Jeong Hwa  
As  
Kim Yoo Jung (김유정)

Oh Sehun  
As  
Kim Hyun-Tae (김현태) 

Park Chan Yeol  
As  
Park Jae Yong (박재용)

Kim Seol-hyun  
As Ahn Hee yeon (안희연)

Jung Il hoon  
As  
Lee In sik (이인식)


End file.
